


Triángulo

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-02
Updated: 2007-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conseguir que Keiichi la ayude con su tarea siempre es fácil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triángulo

—¡Terminé! —exclamó Shion, empujando el cuaderno hacia Keiichi.

Maebara se tomó un par de minutos para revisar el trabajo de la menor de las gemelas Sonozaki y cuando terminó sólo pudo soltar un suspiro.

—Oy, Shion, ¿realmente estás intentando? —Shion puso su mejor rostro inocente antes de responder.

—Claro que sí, Kei-chan, lo hice tal como me explicaste.

—¡No! No lo hiciste. —Maebara la miró con seriedad por unos segundos, conciente de que la otra no tenía intención de aceptarlo—. Realmente son iguales; Mion y tú —dijo al fin, resignado.

—Obviamente, somos gemelas idénticas —respondió la otra con orgullo.

—No estoy hablando de eso... pero hasta en trigonometría son igual de malas.

—¡Claro que no! —La chica le sacó la lengua—. Simplemente no es necesario, ni siquiera tengo intenciones de regresar al colegio —comentó un poco más seria.

—Tus padres piensan lo contrario y yo también lo hago —la regañó Keiichi, a pesar de que sabía que era una causa perdida—. ¿Piensas vivir trabajando de mesera?

—Nope. —Shion tomó el cuaderno y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación—. Me convertiré en la hermana consentida de Mion y ella se encargará de mi —anunció, aparentemente orgullosa de su plan de vida.

—¡Shion! —Keiichi no tuvo tiempo de responder, gracias a la llegada de una tercera persona: Sonozaki Mion—. ¿Que haces aquí con Keiichi?

—¿Eh? —Maebara no entendía—. Pero Mion, me llamaste anoche para que fuera tutor de... —El rostro sorprendido de Mion le respondió.

—¡Shion, lo hiciste de nuevo! —exclamó la mayor de las gemelas.

—No tengo idea de que estás hablando, Onee.

—¡Shion! —Esta vez fue el libro de texto que terminó volando por la habitación.

Keiichi se alejó un poco, riendo, sin dejar de observar a las gemelas, quienes incluso estaban pasando un buen rato en medio de la discusión.

 _Si tan sólo esos días pudiesen continuar..._


End file.
